Feels Like Love
by finallyxfound
Summary: After 5 years, could you really feel the same way? Trevor & Corrie Future Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

* * *

&

**_Feels Like Love_**

a Trevor & Corrie fanfiction story

_After 5 years, could you really feel the same way?_

&

London Tipton was a miracle worker; at least that's what she could conclude from being swung around in Zack Martin's arms for the past three minutes and she really had time to take in her surroundings. Holding up the bitter ends of her golden satin gown, Corrie had a chance to take in London's vision to what she had in mind six months prior when she first received an invitation to the coveted event. Deep blues, berries and silky whites graced the grand ballroom of the S.S. Tipton that was filled with notables and 'anyone who was anyone' in London Tipton's little black book, plus some. Moonlight seeped in through the wall length windows, hitting all the right objects to illuminate the ballroom more. It was magical in her eyes and she didn't want to stop dancing with Zack all so she could watch the ballroom move.

It actually surprised Corrie to this day that she, along with her best friends turned lovebirds, Jeffrey Banks and Maddie Fitzpatrick, as well as Mary-Margaret Holland were even invited to the elaborate shindig. Sometimes it felt good to know she was in London's little black book under the 'anyone who was anyone' list. It would be an understatement to say that she was honored. With one hand on Zack's shoulder and the other doing double duty, her sunset colored eyes still wandered around the room before looking back at the eldest twin dancing with her on the checked black and white floor.

She didn't notice when the song had changed or remembered how long they had been dancing together, but Zack wasn't the one to argue. That only meant two more dances with the Spanish siren more than his twin who was currently back at the table they were all sharing with Maddie & Jeffrey. "You did an amazing job here Zack. It all looks great," she complimented and watched him smile with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Are you blushing Mr. Martin?" she teased.

"Maybe a bit."

"Awww," she cooed, "Seriously, it looks great. I think I was first impressed with London's idea, but then you actually pull it off…" her eyes darted around once more before the song came to a close and she stepped back from Zack's frame. Looping her arm into his, Corrie let herself be led back to the others. Spying Mary-Margaret mingling with an all-male crowd, she smiled and giggled at the sight. She and the girl donning the candy apple red gown had been friends since before high school and if she knew anyone like the back of her hand, it would be her. Seeing her amidst an all-male crowd when she couldn't even talk straight to the hunky UPS guy that delivered to her office everyday was something to be talked about.

Accepting the chair that the elder twin held out for her, Corrie glanced at the nuzzling and nauseating lovers across from her and snorted silently at Cody's study of them. They were another two of Corrie's closest friends that had been dating since Maddie's senior year of high school and of course, if possible, becoming that young-old married couple you always saw in the movies. Their noses touched briefly before Cody groaned at the display.

"Cody, this is nothing. You should see them back home," she laughed as Maddie snapped her head away from Jeffrey's.

"We aren't that bad…"

"Um, yes you are."

The only retort the sophisticated blond had for Corrie was the poke of her tongue as Jeffrey pulled her attention away again, pulling her hand along with her body up from the table for a dance on the not-so-crowded anymore ballroom.

"And I didn't think anything could get more nauseating than Jessica and Zack," Cody commented, excusing himself from the table as London's own beau, Todd St. Marks motioned for the ships' doctor to come and join them up on the upper deck of the ballroom. "I'll be back."

"Speaking of Jessica," she pulled her attention back to the younger man to her right, "I suppose I should go and find her. I kind of owe her a dance," he sheepishly pulled his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it softly.

"I think you owe your girlfriend at least that."

"You'll be okay here?"

Corrie smiled at his gentlemanly ways. Since when had Zack gone from Droopy Dog Wolf to Prince Charming? Whatever had happened or whenever, she liked it. "As much as I appreciate it, I'll be fine. Plus, the bartender is calling my name. I need a refresher," she pointed towards the less crowded bar down the length of the room. As Zack left to find his girlfriend of a couple years, she started off on her journey to the bar.

Golden heels clicked against the tiled floor that she was sure would make her father dizzy just by the sight of it and as she made sure the gold and sheer fabrics of her dress weren't going to be stepped on, Corrie thought of the next drink on her list to have. Jeffrey had always assumed to bring the girls a fruity drink, but in fact, she was much more keen on the real stuff. No margaritas were on her list, nothing with a 'tini' at the end either. Nodding towards a few people who waved to her on her track, she came waist to countertop with the bar and waited patiently as the bartender tended to the man in front of her. Letting her long locks gather at the middle of her bare back, she had narrowed her drink choice down to two possible poisons, watching the couples dance in glee and smiled as Maddie and Jeffrey slid down the ballroom in style.

Turning back to the bar, she was a little disappointed to see the bartender had taken up with someone else, but it wasn't a big thing. Most times she was always passed over, it came with her job and her life most times. Her job was a high paying one and one that she was born to do. An entertainment publicist and planner in downtown New York City, Corrie had made a name for herself in the world of celebrity and planned to keep it that way. She was normally passed over for the celebrities and clients she represented, so it was nothing different from that, although she had hoped that the color gold trumped a black tuxedo.

And then she recognized it.

His voice.

It was deeper…huskier…sexier, if she dare say.

Her head didn't turn nor her body didn't nudge an inch, but her eyes followed his hands not far from hers. It was him, in the flesh. Six years later. And all of the sudden, she didn't want to be there anymore.

A rush of black curls flooded his vision as he continued to argue and joke with the bartender about having real drinks at the event. Gold flowed and ran away from his side and one look back from the runner only peaked his interest. Was it really her?

The twins stood by the doors, enjoying the view of the party. It was successful and they were already thinking of ways to have another one…for just the guests on the cruises. Everyone was dancing, laughing and having a great time…or so it seemed. Obsidian tresses came into their view and stomped hurriedly past them on a mission to get away from whatever she was running from, out for fresh air, at least.

Corrie wanted to bury herself under the blankets in her suite in bed; better yet, back in New York, in the comfort of her own apartment or at the premiere for Katie Holmes' Broadway premiere. Corrie wasn't paying attention to who was in her way…not until Cody put himself in her path. "Not now guys…"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just leave it," she got past them, letting herself out into the openness of the deck and let the fresh salty ocean air hit her.

The duo glanced at each other, knowing that something was up, no matter if Corrie wanted them to leave it alone. They were indeed the Martin boys, it was in their nature to be curious and mischievous as they pleased. Walking back into the main event, Zack pointed towards the bar where he knew she had come from, and to say that they were surprised to see Trevor Sterling blankly staring back in their direction, would be a lie. A big fat lie.

"That was…" he barely got out as they both cut him off.

"On the deck," Cody was the first to be heard.

"And don't mess it up this time!" Zack called after him as Trevor's hopes of getting a real drink disappeared.

* * *

Author's Notes: So there's not a lot of Trevor & Corrie stuff out there. And this isn't any different. There is a continuation story, but we'll save that for after this two-shot one. K? Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

&

**_Feels Like Love_**

a Trevor & Corrie fanfiction story

_After 5 years, could you really feel the same way?_

&

He wanted to yell out her name on the deck and go running to her like in the movies where at the bitter end the man always rushes to the woman and she takes him with open arms and everything works out for the best; where nothing else mattered but only that they were together did. He only wished it could be like that, but they were far off from an ending like that or even a beginning, if that. He didn't want drama, he just wanted for her to look at him and not run away. He wanted to see her smile again; the smile that lit up a whole room whenever she was in it.

Walking in silence, he watched her from behind as she gripped the railing, looking out into the deep blues and blacks of the ocean and sky. Serene rays of moonlight highlighted her exquisite features and the sea winds passed through her body; the golden silk of her gown flowing behind her for a quick moment, her curls following suit. Trevor was mesmerized with how she had grown from an excited teenager to a gorgeous woman. Her eyes were still the same sunset filled ones, her lips with their 'kiss me' sign still on them; her cheeks with a slight rosy-ness to them even in the starlight; she was beautiful, stunning and he wanted to just stare at her in awe. She had definitely grown up good.

In all reality, it had been years since he had seen her last. She was still a girl, a girl who got a sugar high from just having London say her name. Seeing her now, right in front of his eyes, after all this time, made Trevor wish he had been searching for her all this time instead of just the few months than he had; maybe he should've bribed Maddie or flirted with London more even. The years were lost now and he now hoped for a new chance with her…if she'd have him.

"Corrie…" his whisper reached her, her back stiffening at his voice and she hesitated to turn around and see his face. Stepping forward, he needed to be closer to her, even if it was just a step. "I know you can hear me. You hear everything," he tried to crack a joke, but it wasn't received well.

"Why didn't you come back?" her soft voice called to him as he now stood beside her, his hands also on the railing of the cruise liner that drifted in the vast ocean nightscape. Corrie remembered exactly when the last time she saw him. She remembered what he was wearing, who he was with and she remembered the last words he ever uttered into her ears. It was five years ago, at the end of her own junior year at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Maddie's family had just told her she was going to attend public school and Trevor had basically spent all day with her and Maddie, treating both of them to a day filled with nothing but him and silly things. From shopping in downtown Boston, to watching a puppet show in the park and then to the classic fudge ice cones at Bette's, one of the local treat shops. The girls had always loved the desserts there, still do to this day.

Maddie had been called away in the middle of it all by said family, claiming it was a life and death situation. The situation however, had only been proven to be her still snotty little brother, Liam. Corrie was more than greatful that Liam was now on the mainland, and even better, two continents away from her and Maddie both. Trevor had walked her home that day and the short kisses that they had previously shared throughout the last semester of school, became longer ones, passionate even. The one in particular that had left an everlasting impression on them both wasn't short, not long either; but there was something about this one kiss that kept them holding on all this time. She didn't know the story behind his disappearance from Boston that year, same day even, but she was dying to know.

"You look breathtaking," he murmured, trying to think of a good enough answer in his mind for her.

"Thank you," she took a short breath, "but that wasn't an answer." Her frame turned slightly; a silent shiver ran down the bare back of her body, radiating a chill throughout. Her hands fled to her bare arms and rubbed them once to regenerate the hear that was lost. Keeping her gaze on him, she was waiting for an answer.

"It wasn't my choice."

"What was it then?"

"Just…" he hesitated for a moment. For the longest time he couldn't tell anyone about that summer. It was more than just a year in Boston, it had been the summer his grandmother had passed. She had been the most important person in his life at that point in time, and sometimes still is. Trevor hadn't even told his immediate family his true feelings or shown them til years after. And he wanted Corrie in his life. He didn't even know her that well and he knew that for sure. And to have her in his life, he needed to tell her.

Looking back up, he saw her slipping away and didn't have to think twice before spinning her back around to him. "A lot happened that semester, that summer."

"I know it did. But that's…"

"I met you. My parents had set up their corporation in Boston. I was qualified for the International Summit and my grandmother died," he finished, softly, their eyes still holding onto one another.

Her mouth opened slightly to say something and as much as Trevor wanted to close it with his own lips, he cut her off instead, with more of the story than she was actually asking. "It was sudden and the most shocking and saddest moment in my life. I went from so damn happy, coming from this unbelievable high from kissing you to complete shock, a low like no other."

"Trevor…"

"And I did come back for you. I did. I admit it wasn't right away but I still came. Maddie was gone to Antarctica of all places, the twins were too busy plotting with the freaky guy who liked to fix everything and London, how about we just skip over that attempt," he breathed out and stepped back from her slender body. "All I knew was your first name. I was so pathetic trying to locate you. I even looked through the whole phone book in Boston for anyone named Corrie."

"Do you know how many phone books there are for Boston?"

"Over 20. And for the record, there were 15 Corrie's then."

Another sea wind came, she jumped slightly and took in all he had just told her. He looked through all of Boston for her. "Cortes."

"Cortes?"

"Like the explorer," she stated. Historic and pop culture references were always her friend and used to her advantage. "Coralie Cortes."

A grin spread across his face; a genuinely happy one. Her name was just as beautiful as she was. "Coralie Cortes," he paused, a short chuckle escaping him. "You have a beautiful name."

"What about yours? I mean, just so if we're here in another 5 years, we'll both be held accountable and it'll be both our faults."

"Sterling. Plain and boring."

"I kind of like it. It fits you," she answered quickly, the curve of her lips playing with his eyes. Another wind ran between them, the shiver down her back more than silent this time. Rubbing her hands over her shimmering skin, he stripped off his tuxedo jacket and slipped it around her delicate shoulders.

"And you're cold," he stated blankly. His hands laid rest on her shoulders for a while, neither one of them complaining of the touch nor the feelings still there. It was still a strong feeling between them and it made them both wonder why after all this time, how it didn't die out. Both had had other relationships, but it was still this one that stuck with them. "So, you're not in Boston anymore, I take it?"

"No. Haven't been for a while," she answered, a bit greatful he had said something as he broke the heated silence that once was. "I'm in Manhattan."

"Really?" She nodded at his astonishment. "So am I. How is it that we live in probably a ten block radius from each other and still didn't find each other again until now?"

"I guess the universe wanted us to learn a little something about kismet?" Corrie joked, her hands pulling his jacket over her frame more. They stayed silent a moment more, still close to each other and enjoying the ocean's soothing waves. There was still so much to be said and heard; still so much to be discovered about one another.

"Kismet, huh?"

"Yea," she paused and looked back up at him. "I'm sorry Trevor," her words shook him back and he creased his brow in wonder. "About your grandmother, about just assuming. When I saw you at the bar, it was like I was in high school all over again."

"Hey," he grabbed her hands, resting them in his. "You have nothing to be sorry about, you don't. I, on the other hand, do. I just wished I knew your last name five years ago."

"No, you don't either then. I assumed…"

"And I left you high and dry," he took a deep breath, taking in her apologetic eyes. He wanted nothing more to kiss her right then and there and make her see that she had nothing to be sorry about, to sooth and wash her worries away. But it wasn't the right time; at least not yet.

"You know my last name now."

"I do," his smirk lit up his face and so did hers. Her smile was faint, but still there. "And my first order of business is to ask you out."

"What?" Corrie giggled lightly and pulled his jacket even closer, if possible.

"Will you, Corrie Cortes, go out with me?" His eyes were open and his heart was ready. Her heart was ready too and as soon as she opened her mouth to say the magic word, a lone guitar strummed and echoed a melody of old.

She shut her eyes in disbelief, muttering under her breath, "I'm killing them."

"Don't kill them just yet. At least without my help," Trevor laughed at the attempt, still standing with her on the dock. Taking the rose extended from the music man going up and down the deck, he started to break off the thorn-encrusted stem leaving only the bud of a beautiful white rose in his hands.

"Why did you do that?" her nose crinkled as he came even closer than he already was. Brushing the ebony curls away from her face and tucking them behind her ear, he placed the soft petals gently behind her left ear, letting his hand feather down her cheek to softly cup it. Leaning into the warmth of his hand, she let her eyes slip close at the comfort of it.

"Was that going to be a yes?" he playfully questioned.

Corrie rolled her eyes, opening her lids and did something that was more unlike her than anything. She took the lead. Snaking her arms around his pristine white shirt, the buttons black as coal while her fingers fumbled over his bowtie, her body pressed against his. They were as close as they could be without shedding clothes. His hand left her cheek to slide around her waist. Her lips met his then, very briefly before pulling back to see a surprised look in his eyes. But the surprise soon turned and he pulled her closer again, his own covering her lips with the 'kiss me' sign on them. And that's just what he did. He kissed her and she definitely kissed back.

"Just remember to find me this time."

* * *

Author's Notes: There. Trevor & Corrie this time. :D

There will be another two-shot soon, continuing when they are both back in NY, so you can look forward to that. But for now, this is it. Enjoy.


End file.
